


Bait and Switch

by CinntaxError



Series: The Reckoning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Multi, Spanking, Switching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: A gift for ToscaRosetti. Spanking. Lots and lots.ToscaRosetti's stories inspired me to write this as a gift! I even finished some in a park surrounded by trees and switches whilst I was LARPing as an innkeeper,  during quiet moments. Was lovely just laying on the bank, writing.





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercover With The Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770816) by [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti). 



You shivered as you stood there, a purple tee-shirt being -to your eternal shame - all you had on, other than a bra. No panties, nothing on your lower half with your nose pressed into the corner, hands clasped just below the crown of your head, and a very sore bottom, displayed to the other hunters in the room. You'd cost them a well planned out and almost perfectly executed mission. Until you got cocky, determined to take down the alpha yourself. Now two of their hunters were badly injured, and the other hunters were pissed. They'd been about to throw you out, but an hour of begging, tears and negotiation brought you to this point. Bare from the waist down, a very sore backside that they could all see, and Dean standing behind you, catching his breath after roasting your poor ass. At least it was over now. 

Hah! Fat chance

“I've got it from here, “ Sam said to Dean in a serious, gravelly tone. You turned your head back, trying to flash a grin. It came across far more nervously then you intended. 

“Aww come on Moose, “ you teased with a slight smirk, having no idea just how inappropriate that was at the moment. He wasn't fond of the name at the best of times and right now? Far from the best moment. You feltl his hand on your shoulder just before he spun you around. Quickly your right hand shot down and you turned your leg inward slightly, trying to keep SOME semblance of modesty but Moose wasn't having any of it. He twisted your arm painfully behind your back as he delivered a trio of swats to the tops of your already reddened thighs 

“No. Covering. Up. “ he growled, each word punctuated with one of those swats.

“Ow! Owww fucking h… OW! “ you squealed out before finding yourself spun back around and your chin in his hand, eyes boring into yours. You could hear a few of the hunters sniggering to themselves. But… Sam’s more important right now. Gods. When did his eyes get so intense? And now he's handing you a pocket knife. The saw blade’s flicked out on it. It's a cheap knock off swiss army knife. 

“You're to go out to the yard. There's a willow tree there. Cut six switches and strip them of their leaves and branches. Make sure they're good ones or I'll cut the of my favorites and you'll get twenty from each! “ he ordered in a tone that left no room for debate. You rolled your eyes a bit but took the knife and moved to pick up your discarded panties. Nothing special. Black, simple. Utilitarian. You hadn't expected anyone else to be seeing them today. A firm grip on your wrist surprised you and you look up. Why is he so damned tall? 

“When did I tell you to get dressed? “ he growled. 

“But you said-”

“Yes, I did. I did not say anything about pants though.” You opened your mouth to argue but he beat you to it “if you aren't out that door looking for a switch by the time I count to three you can strip completely and then cut them… One… “ and you're gone, blood rushing to your ears as you barged out the door, nearly taking one of the hunters out with you. And they're laughing. They're laughing at the bare, red bottomed girl sprinting to cut some branches to blister her own ass with. Howling really. 

You couldn't help yourself. You really couldn't. Reaching back you flipped them the bird before angrily hacking off the switches. You figured the thinner ones weren't anywhere near as nasty as the thicker ones. 

Having stripped the leaves and twigs you turned back and walked to the house, both sets of cheeks about as crimson as the other. Dean's blocking the door though, so you can't get in. You looked up at him, wondering what he wanted now. You sure didn't need to wait long! 

“I saw that little hand gesture. I really don't think you're taking this seriously, kitten. We're giving you a second chance here. But my patience is about as thin as can be. Strip completely and take those switches to the Ottoman or leave. Those are your choices, but the disrespect stops now. You EARNED this. “

You swallowed, hard. You've never seen Dean this pissed. Moose on the other hand seemed completely calm. Hesitating for just a moment, your hands moved down before peeling the purple shirt off, leaving you with just your plain-Jane white bra. The other hunters had shut up now, making no secret of their enjoyment. Was humiliation part of the punishment? 

Of course it was… why else would you have spent twenty minutes in the corner, been sent to cut the instruments of your pain, and now made to strip entirely. In front of everybody including Bobby Singer. That pervy bastard seemed to be enjoying of the most.

The sound of Dean clearing his throat quickly brought you back to reality. He's holding his hand out for your shirt. You huffed but handed it to him, following with your bra. 

Everything’s a bit of a blur but the next thing you knew, you're on your back, Sam's standing beside you with the switch, glaring down at you. You swallowed hard, your heart stuck in your throat. 

“Right. Legs straight up, hands clasped behind your knees. Hold your legs up. Make sure you hold your position. Count as well. Break position or lose count, you get two more. We'll start with twenty…”

You nodded, whimpering softly but slowly raised your legs, obeying him immediately. 

Mostly. 

You had slipped your hand between your legs, trying to keep some modesty given that your bottom is facing toward the hunters. Sam shook his head, looking down at you. He didn't need to say anything. Your hand moved away, exposing yourself. The hunters, and Dean, could see everything. Your vulva, glistening ever so slightly and that tighter hole of your ass, displayed beautifully. And… you can't help it. It's kind of hot. Is it because they're watching? Because you're being told with no room for debate? Or maybe it was -

*Swish CRACK* the first blow landed across the middle of your round rear, pain exploding through your whole being. Searing, scorching. You can't help it. Your hands let go of your legs and snapped down protectively. A loud squeal of pain came from you and Sam's tutting. Your hands rubbed slowly over the raised crimson welt. 

“So I guess that's another four. “ Sam sneered. The others sniggered, as your eyes widen. You quickly moved your hands back into position and shakily lifted your legs again… 

Barely a second after you were back in position, the next searing line was laid across your ass, just above the first one. 

“T.. Two!” You squeal out, legs trembling. Three and four are just as vicious as the first two. You're a good girl though and kept count and position. Tears slowly begin to well in your eyes as Sam took a moment to breathe and for the sting to settle in. 

After a rather pregnant pause, you moved your hands down to rub your striped rump. 

 

“Six,” you heard Sam say calmly 

“But I -”

“Eight!” he interrupted, the damned Moose sounding way too excited. You swallowed hard and moved your hands back in position.

Sam changed gears at this point, moving to hold your legs up with his arm, shoulder pressed in close against your body. Gods the proximity of that man. His scent drives you crazy, a hint of old Spice blended with pine and sweat from the hunt. You couldn't help but feel a thrill as this behemoth of a man was manhandling you and - 

*Swish, CRACK* *Swish, CRACK* Two blows landed in rapid sequence, reaping a scream, followed by a fit of sobs. 

“T...ten!” you managed to choke out between sobs, your legs trembling like jelly as pain exploded through you. Sam looked up at you, then turned away for a moment. You saw him rummage through the switches until he found a long, rather thin, whippy switch. He smirked as he took your ankles again, slowly running the switch up over the curve of your exposed ass, over your sit spots and thighs, before heading back down again to rest just below the crest of that curve. He braced hard and then just began to strike in earnest, blow after blow landed, painting the tender flesh, up and down your bottom, thighs and sitspots. All you could do is squeal and thrash and he tightens his grip, forcing the presentation of your scarlet rear. 

After what felt like hundreds of strikes, but in reality was only ten, he let up, breathing hard. He slowly lowered your legs and sat on the side of the ottoman, gently rubbing your side, from your ribcage and down over your thigh slowpy before trailing it back up. If he hadn't of lowered your legs, they would have just fallen. Tears were streaming and you were crying with abandonment. Crying out all your guiltand shame. 

“Shhh, baby. It's okay,”Sam said softly as Dean found a spot beside you and stroked your hair. 

“There's still the bonus strokes,” Dean rumbled “but they can come another time” 

You blush and nuzzle in against Dean's thigh and cry yourself to sleep, the last thing you heard was;

“Y/n it's okay. You're forgiven, and you're safe”


End file.
